Nick and Jess' Road Trip
by amykayleigh97
Summary: Nick and Jess run off in to the sunset at the end of Season 2... but it is as perfect as it seems? Will Mr Day explode? Will Winston and Schmidt ruin it? Who will Schmidt choose? (My interpretation on S3... I'll keep posting as long as you keep reading!)
1. Confidence

It had been a long day, and the sun was long gone. Jess was asleep under Nick's coat as he kept on driving, hopefully to a future the two of them could share. Nick smiled at the sleeping figure with one side of his mouth, just like he always does when he was pleased with himself. An incoming call caused him to pull over. There was no way he was taking it at the wheel and risk Jess' life.

"Hello?" Nick said, not recognising the number.  
"Where the hell is my daughter, Miller?" Mr Day said with anger in his voice. Nick looked at Jess and replied with confidence, the confidence she had given him.

"She's with me" he said, "And she is safe"

"You bring her back here or I will not be responsible for my actions!" Mr Day yelled, and Nick could hear Schmidt try and intervene.

"Sorry sir, I am in love with your daughter and I think she loves me too. We will be back soon, I promise"  
Nick could hear Mr Day shouting, but he was past caring. He put the phone down on him and started the car back up again. He was tired but filled with adrenaline, but he knew he couldn't go on forever. A hotel came in to view and Nick pulled in to the parking lot. It looked fancy and had a pool, so he knew Jess would like it.

"Jess..." he whispered softly, nudging her arm. She woke up and fluttered her long eyelashes sleepily.

"Where are we?" she asked, using her hands that were covered in bangles to lift herself up.  
"A hotel, I thought we could both do with a rest" he said, smiling.

"Who are you and what have you done with Nick Miller?" Jess said, half-laughing. Nick got out of the car and ran to Jess's door to open it. They walked through the doors to the hotel and up to the desk, where a thin, stern looking man was waiting for something to happen at 11pm.

"How can I help you sir?" the man said, and Nick panicked. He was never called sir, or had to make decisions. Should he ask for one room or two single rooms? It was all so hard, but he couldn't let Jess know he was struggling with this.

"Yes, I would like one double room please" he said, confidence returning to his voice. Jess' eyebrows raised and she smiled a little at Nick's dominance.

"You're in luck, we have one left... It will be $90 for one night and an extra $90 for another" the thin man said, with the badge that said 'Bernie' as he tapped on the out of date computer in front of him. Jess glared at Nick. The normal Nick would never spend more than $10 on a hotel room. Who was this insane guy who suddenly had a huge wallet? Bernie the doorman handed them a key and said "Have a nice stay" and returned to the state he was in before they came in, sitting at the desk with one hand holding his chin up and the other drumming on the desk.

Nick and Jess walked the halls, trying to find 'room 32' Jess was wearing Nick's coat and Nick was hoping she'd reach for his hand. He was so happy, and he didn't want anything to spoil it. Jess reached out and hooked her pinkie finger with his. Nick pulled her hand and slotted her tiny fingers in between his, and it felt amazing. Soon, after ten minutes of walking and stairs, they found room 32. Nick put the key in the door and opened it, letting Jess walk inside before he did.

There was a huge double bed sitting in the middle of the room, in front of a wall covered in red and black wallpaper. The rest of the room was painted cream, and Nick thought it was way too fancy for him. Jess was already trailing her fingers over the cream chair opposite to the bed, smiling.

"This is amazing, Nick!" she said, mulling over the black dotted curtains with her hands, unhooking them and pulling them shut. She turned quickly and Nick was shuffling his feet, looking at the floor.

"Nick?" she said, and his head snapped back up.

"Yeah?" he asked.  
"Are you ok?"  
Jess moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his chest. He placed is hands on her back and pulled her even closer. His chin rested on her head.

"I'm fine, Jess. I just really don't deserve you" he said, kissing her. Jess smiled in to his chest and pulled him closer to the bed. She removed the contrasting red and grey pillows and pulled the duvet out.  
"I've just thought, we've got no pyjamas!" Nick said, quite innocently. Jess.'s eyebrows disappeared under her bangs.

"Well then, you're just going to have to get in minus the clothes, Miller"

Nick smiled.

"I will if you do, Miss Day"


	2. Anything could happen

Nick woke up and smiled. Lying on his chest was Jess, and he could smell the apple scent of her hair and he could feel her fingers rest on his stomach. He could happily have stayed there until the end of time, but he really needed to go to the bathroom. He shook Jess' shoulder.  
"Jess" he said. She stirred and opened her big brown eyes, looking straight at Nick. She smiled and even though her hair was tangled and her face was wiped clean of the makeup she had worn the day before, she looked beautiful. Nick kissed her, a long, passionate kiss that really woke Jess up.  
"Jess" Nick said. "I'm going to ruin the moment but I really need the bathroom"

Jess laughed and rolled over, pulling the covers further up. Nick disappeared in the bathroom and Jess looked up to the ceiling. There was peace for a split second, and then all hell broke loose out in the hall. Jess couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, but they were loud and angry, whoever it was.

Jess quickly put the underskirt and the short top that went under her sari on and opened the door.

"Look will you-"

"Jess!" Cece said, surprised that her best friend was here.

"Hey Jess what are you doing here?" Schmidt said, in the middle of Cece and Elizabeth, quite nonchalantly.

"What the hell is going on?" Jess asked, a little startled to see her friends there.  
"You will not believe this" Cece said, taking Jess's hand and pulling her back through her door. Cece put her hands to her forehead and unwrinkled it, before pacing the floor at the bottom of the bed.

"He told me he had chosen me, and then brought me here only to do the exact same to Elizabeth!" Jess's mouth opened to form an 'O'

"JAR!" Jess shouted, and she could hear Schmidt sigh outside the door.

"What am I going to do, Jess?" Cece said, almost whining. Her long, dark hair was pulled up in to a ponytail and she had on a pink vest top with cropped running trousers. She looked stressed.

"Remember Cece, frowning leads to wrinkles" she said. Cece relaxed her face immediately.

"You are right. It's just that, for the first time I thought I had found someone who wasn't a jerk and then I remember, oh, it's Schmidt. Anything could happen"

"Hey Jess, that shower is phenomenal" Nick said, coming out of the bathroom wrapped only in a towel with tussled wet hair. Cece's brown eyes widened and she looked half surprised, half glad at Jess.

"What's Cece doing here?"

"Nick! Are you in there man? Respect man, Jess has the nicest set of-"  
"Jar!" Nick shouted to Schmidt. "Schmidt's here too? What's going on?" Jess shrugged and Nick walked across the room to get his clothes. His wet hair dripped on to the white towel with the hotel's logo in the corner. Jess couldn't help but look at his bare calves and his bare thighs, and she was grateful that the towel wasn't too long...

"Jess what am I going to do?" Cece asked.

"What about me, what am I going to do?" Elizabeth said from behind the door, startling Jess who had forgotten she was there.

"You guys aren't the ones who have to chose, ok? It's hard. I mean, I love Elizabeth and I will never stop loving you because you loved me when I was at my worst. I was a fat idiot who didn't know what sushi is or what a kimono was, but you saw past all the fatness and in to my very soul. But see, Elizabeth I am not that guy anymore. I want to be, but I am not. I have been educated and I am particular now, and I have changed so much. I just don't think you love the new Schmidt, you just love the memory of me that you think I can be again. I can't, Elizabeth, and if you are holding out for me to revert back you'll be waiting a long time"

Everyone fell quiet. Schmidt was never this deep. Nick opened the door and saw Elizabeth and Schmidt hugging.

"I am so sorry Schmidt" she said in to his shoulder with tears in her eyes.  
"What about me?" Cece asked. Schmidt took a deep breath and looked down. Elizabeth's eyes were on him.  
"It was always you, Cece"

Cece was crying now, and Jess looked from Cece to Schmidt.  
"You are so beautiful, and not just because you are a model. You could be turned inside out and still be beautiful, because you are good within as well. I never got why you wanted me, this ex-fat kid with father issues and a ridiculous attention to hygiene that has to donate to the douche bag jar every time he opens his mouth-"Schmidt stood up and walked in to the room, and Elizabeth had slunk down the wall.

"-But you make me want to be a better person and I need you Cece. I really think we can work this time and if your family don't approve then that's their problem"

Cece smiled to herself as Elizabeth disappeared.

"Let's leave these two in private, I think we need to talk" she said, taking his hand and leading him out of the room. Nick, who still wasn't dressed turned to Jess and made the 'turtle face'

"Well that was interesting"

Jess smiled and flopped back on the bed, her eyes on the very handsome, very grumpy man by the chair. Nothing was going to be the same again.


	3. Cynical and Happy

Bob Day was angry. Not just angry, he was wild with rage. His daughter had run off with Nick Miller when he had forbidden it, and now he had no idea where the idiot had taken her. He was sat at the edge of the sofa in their apartment, looking at the door with his hands on his chin. His breathing was fast and panicky and a huge vein was bulging out of his temple. His fingers were twisted in to a knot as he got madder by the second. A key turned in the door and his eyes widened, until Winston walked in with his ex wife.

"Oh Bob" Joan Day said, walking over to him, her peasant skirt flowing with her movements. He was agitated, she could tell. She started to massage his shoulders with her thin fingers decorated with rings.

"Let it go. You know Jess is a whirlwind!" she said, her bangles hitting his face. Mr Day swatted her away and she took a seat next to him.  
"Yeah I know, she got that from you! She's just so innocent and childish and she needs looking after, and do you think this Nick guy can really take care of her? I don't think so! They are going to end up like us, Joan. Divorced because she's too nice and he's just cynical"

"Whoa, who said they are even getting married? Besides, Nick is a nice man who will look after her, I can tell. He's cynical, yes, but way less than you! And Jess has your 'realist' side, which means she is more grounded than I am. I promise it will be fine, but if you forbid her, she'll just want to do it more, you know what she's like and then we could end up with a wedding on our hands"

Bob looked at his ex-wife, who was so much like his daughter.  
"I thought we'd had the last of this when she turned 20 and she wasn't a child anymore" he said, laughing. He had hoped Jess would have grown up, but Jess never would just like her mother hadn't. Winston was looking at the scene unfolding before him, quite uncomfortably. His arm still hurt from when Buggy had bitten him at Cece's wedding, and the bandage the paramedics had put on it was hot and itchy.

"If I can add to this, um, Nick is a loyal, somewhat hardworking guy. He was in a relationship for ages and never wavered, you know, until she dumped him. I think he could be good for Jess, and I guess to me, I'd rather her date Nick than Schmidt. I mean, I know he's only a bartender and he can be very pessimistic, but at least he isn't a giant douche bag"

Joan nodded.  
"That's true. Nick's a sweetheart, don't worry too much about it"

Suddenly, Mr Day's phone rang. He quickly took it out of his pocket and a name flashed on the screen- Jess. He stabbed the accept call button with his chubby finger and put the phone up to his ear.  
"Jess!"

"Dad, I know what you are going to say but-"

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Come home now!"

"So much for not worrying about it or forbidding her" Joan said, walking in to the kitchen to make Bob some tea. Winston sat on the sofa, taking in the situation. What were Nick and Jess playing at? Now he would have to deal with it, since he was the last one left.

Or was he?

Winston quickly bolted for the door, leaving his keys so that the Day's could lock up. He breathed a sigh of relief. Now he just had to find Nick and Jess and kill them.


End file.
